


Winner Winner (Chicken dinner)

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Dinner, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Alexandria Safe Zone (Walking Dead), Post-Episode: s05e08 Coda (Walking Dead), Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Post Coda fix it because fuck that shit..Beth didn't go through all that growth just to end up dead.Nope. Team Defiance/Team Delusional!Beth and Daryl are living together in Alexandria safe zone.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Winner Winner (Chicken dinner)

**Author's Note:**

> Beth survived and everything is fine. Her and Daryl are living together because I HATE stories of them living separately in Alexandria.  
> Like yea, that's what I want, them being kept away More!

Daryl walks through the door of his house and is instantly hit by the delicious heady aroma of dinner. 

He can smell fowl of some sort, chicken or goose, he can smell the fat and oil wafting in the air into his nostrils like a damn cartoon, calling him. His stomach growls in hunger. 

He follows the scent and sees a lovely sight that takes his breath away. It's Beth, she's in a white sun dress and she's bathed in bright florescence. 

She looks up and she smiles. The kind of smile that almost brings him to his knees. 

"Dinner is ready. Hope you're hungry. "

He walks to her as if he was in a dream. 

He isn't dreaming it's real. Beth is alive and she's here, standing right in front of him. 

The scars on her face are healing. The small scar in the center of her forhead is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen because it's proof that she survived, that he is allowed to be happy. He was allowed to be happy here in Alexandria. 

He cups the back of her head and brings her to him, his lips meet her soft ones in a kiss.. 

She's only been his wife one day. 

He pulls back and he takes in her appearance. 

Her softly flushed face and wet lips. Smiling at him. Her blue eyes shine bright. God he loves her. 

He helps her set the table. Wild chicken he caught that morning, homemade hoppin john , sweet potatoes cut into squarea , some egg noodles. She also made a salad. 

She serves him even though he insists on serving her first she takes his plate and smiles sweetly. 

He takes her plate and makes hers himself. He hands her the plate he made her and they sit down to eat. 

She prays and says amen.

she waits for Daryl to take a bit of chicken. He hums, "it's delicious. " He gets a smile from her. 

"Good I'm happy. "

They eat in comfortable silence for a while. 

"How was work today? " Beth asks. 

Daryl takes another bite of chicken and nearly moans out loud. It's good. 

He swallows. "It was alright. Eugene kept talking about that video game. Rosita finally had to tell him no body cares about call of duty. "

Eugene had found a few games on a run and set up a PlayStation in his room. He wouldn't shut up about it. 

"I'm sure that was fun. " 

He watched her eat , chew some sweet potatoes. Her hair is in a bun on her head. He thinks about kissing her neck.

He asks her " So what about you. You liking this place. Everyone treating you alright? "

She nods, happiness on her face. 

"Deanna said I can have the plot of land in front of the house for our family. I wanna see if we can catch wild chickens and pigs. I'm going to make a garden. "

"Deanna let you have it? "

"Ah huh" 

There was a empty plot in between the streets of the neighborhood. 

Deanna claiming that the neighborhood at one time (before the walkers) it was supposed to be a park.

It was supposed to be a huge park in between the two blocks of houses. But the world went to shit and it never got made. Rick had asked for it but she was reluctant to let them have it. 

Beth batted her big doe eyes and she handed it over. 

It was good. It was the same amount of land and maybe a acre more than the prison. 

Land that was clean. Never had a army of walkers on it and no walker blood soaked into the soil. It was clean untouched land 

" I think it'll be good. It's clean soil. Good for crops, I'll talk to Rick about making a plan for catching some wild pigs and chickens. I know where there's some. "

He says from the side of his mouth. She nods in agreement. 

It feels good, like they're getting back something they lost. 

He takes her hand. 

\--

When he brought her back from Grady after she spent time healing from Dawn's bullet, he made it clear that she was living with him. That she was gonna be his wife and that was just how it was gonna be. Nobody said anything about it.

Glenn was genuinely happy for them, he called Daryl his brother in law. Daryl groaned. 

They had their own home. Rick and the rest of the family lived together. 

As soon as word got around of the beautiful new girl in Alexandria she was quite popular. All of the men and boys would come by under the guise of welcoming her to the neighborhood,

Beth lives in her garden. Surrounded by tomatoes and other such vegetables. Her pale throat and shoulders gleam with a slight sheen of sweat as she piled her hair in a messy bun and anyone watching her is suddenly captivated. 

Sometimes she has Judy on her hip while checking whatever plants she was growing, string beans or something. 

It made her even more alluring, mother and child. 

Abe told Daryl that a few men came by the house with jars of jam for Beth. 

" they asked if she lived there, they wanted to welcome her to the neighborhood, I told them they had the wrong house, they asked if she was single, I said I would have to ask her husband. " He let's out a pent up laugh. 

Daryl doesn't find it funny, he knows. 

He knows how the male population of Alexandria see Beth.

(Except for the few gay men, who Daryl has become great friends with) 

And some women. He's seen Tara give Beth a once over. 

She's pearl skinned with big blue eyes set into a dolls face and legs for days. She has a soft feminine voice and she radiates goodness while still having experienced bloodshed. She was a beautiful pale flower in the middle of hell. 

He knows she can hold her own but still. He doesn't like the idea of some guy thinking she needs saving from him, like he is going to come rescue her from the big bad redneck she's living with. 

\-----

Beth is happy, blissfully happy, she hasn't been in a long time. She hasn't been happy in ** _so long and it wasn't fair._**

Daryl is a amazing husband, people see the way he carries himself, with his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his gruff way of speech and automatically think "redneck- barbarian-groomer"

That last one pisses her off. As if Beth was being held captive. 

Beth made it a point to tell Rick and Michonne that Daryl never touched her the whole time they were together, when it was just them. When he had every opportunity. 

Not once had Beth felt she was in danger. 

Rick and Michonne smiled " I know, Daryl is the man I knew he was. He's a good man. "

-&

When she first got there, that night after a small dinner of spam sandwiches and canned soup Beth and Daryl took a shower together. 

Her choice, he was going to wait. 

She had stood there in the large bathroom that was connected to _their bedroom_ " I want you with me, I don't want to be alone "

She undressed in front of him, his gaze hot and heavy. Hungry. 

He started stripping, his erection hung hard and heavy like a pendulum between his thighs and Beth gasped in her own hunger. 

Instead she closed the gap between them, hugging him till no air was left in his lungs. 

He hugged her just as hard

His leaking hardness rubbed her leg. 

"We don't gotta do anything you don't want to"

"I know but I want to. "

She felt him nod his head and his cock jumped in response. 

She took him by his hand, leading him to the shower together. Daryl gets in first and gives her his hand

" Careful, don't slip"

The shower was a decent size, it was big enough. The water felt great as she rested against Daryl's chest. He scrubbed her hair. 

When they got out, gazing at one another Beth led him naked back to the bedroom. 

They made love

Rough and desperate yet soft and gentle. 

\---

Beth was talking to Judith in the garden, she was tending to a elderberry bush and was cradling the child against her body. 

Daryl was quietly watching the women he gave himself to, the women he allowed himself to be vulnerable with. 

He remembered being inside her, how it wasn't enough, he wanted to crawl inside her womb. 

She was hot, so hot and wet he sobbed into her throat as he thrusted.. A few times he was rough and thrusted too hard to fast, she cried out but told him not to stop. 

She was okay. 

He kissed her neck mumbled a sorry against it. He kissed her tenderly as he softly fucked her, breathing heavily against her mouth as he rested his forhead against her. 

He grounded his pelvis into her clitoris. He slurped up her small tit as she came, sucking on her nipples hard and desperate, he fucked her hard and hungry as she shuddered , his orgasm ripped him asunder.

He cried into her neck as he came inside her. 

He stilled, Beth held him to her chest and let him suckle her swollen nipples and Daryl never felt safer. 

He edges close until he's right behind the scene. Beth is singing something and Judith is babbling in baby. Daryl's heart feels full. 

Beth turns around and catches his eyes. 

She smiles at him and he wants a little girl with her smile and laugh and his hair color. 

He'll take her out to track and she can be Judiths playmate. 

He takes her face in his big hands and kisses her. 

" I love you " He says. 

He means it. 

She says it back immediately. 


End file.
